Marooned
by SageLeaf
Summary: Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.
1. Left Behind

**Marooned**

**Chapter One – Left Behind  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.  
Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

His heart beat hard in his chest. Lights flashed and swirled. The loud music made his ear drums feel like they were being hit by huge mallets. Sweat trickled from his forehead, down his face, and it landed on the black surface of the stage. Guitars were strummed, the drums were banged, the keyboard had fingers slamming on it, and the cordless microphone on the stand was taken off of the stand and put back on countless of times.

He sang.

"Let's start over,

We'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over,

but a part of me is dead and in the ground!

This love is killin' me,

but you're the only one!

It's not over.

Let's start over.

It's not over.

This love is killing me,

but you're the only one.

It's not over."

The nineteen year old rock-star moved away from the microphone stand and pushed his sweaty ebony locks out of his pale face. His onyx eyes drifted over the crowd in front of him but not registering them. His fans was just like a whole lot of bumble bees.

They meant nothing to him and attacked him constantly.

"Thank you!" he yelled out to the audience through the microphone, "You have a wonderful audience tonight! Good night!" the teenage rock-star backed out into the stage curtains to his left only to be met by squeals.

Damn contest winners.

A red-head girl and her friend with black hair danced up to him, "Oh my God! You're real!" the black haired girl screamed.

"Hi-hi, Sasuke-sama! I'm Karin and this is Kin! We're the contest winners!" the red-head squealed.

Sasuke frowned deeply at them. Definitely bumble bees. Maybe more bumble than the bee.

"I figured." Sasuke grunted and passed the fan-girls. He picked up a towel, wiped his sweat-soaked face and put it back down. When he left to talk to his manager he heard Karin and Kin start to fight over the sweaty towel.

"Sasuke!" the man with a scar across his nose said, "Outstanding, Kid! Outstanding!" he came closer and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder as the rest of the band entered.

"What a show!" Kiba exclaimed, falling onto a dirty old sofa. He pushed back his spiky brown hair as the band's dog, Akamaru, jumped up onto the couch with him. Shikamaru, the keyboard player, landed on a beanbag chair and murmured something unheard. Neji, who played the base, leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Good job, boys," Iruka told them, "Once the stage is cleaned up and we're all packed, we'll head onto Tokyo. There's no town in between Suna and Tokyo worth stopping at to play."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before the door of the green room flung open and the two bumble bees flew into the room with the towel ripped in two. They squealed when they saw the band. Kin yelled, "I can't believe I'm in the same room as Rookie Four! SIGN MY FOREHEAD!"

**&&**

Sasuke sat in the tour bus, alone, throwing cards in a top hat. The tour bus was decorated with Rookie Four posters and figurines. Dog toys scattered the floor and one of the figurines of Neji and Shikamaru were chewed up by Akamaru earlier on that day. When Kiba had seen a miniature Neji head in the toilet he had freaked.

Sasuke sighed, dumped the cards out of the hat and put it on. Everyone had gone into the half-deserted town of Konoha to buy things. He decided to go and explore for a bit.

He jumped out of the bus, onto the dirt road. The dirt stirred and settled down his jeans, "Great," he grunted, "Just great." Sasuke took his cell phone from his pocket. No signal.

He growled. Stuffing it in his coat pocket, he began down the road.

Sasuke suddenly stopped when he heard someone singing. They weren't as good as he was, of course. No one was. He located the source of the singing and saw a girl singing into a mop handle in the little motel. She swung around, slapping the mop against the floor and splattering the dirty water on tables and the two sofas closets to her while singing to the radio.

"Oh, oh, oh.  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more.  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for .

No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
That truth is a stranger,  
soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free,

to admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind.

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothings broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothings broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothings broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothings broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection

You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo.

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you."

She stopped and bowed unknowingly toward the door where Sasuke stood. He began to clap.

It had startled her.

She looked up with a surprised look on her face and slipped on the slick floor, falling backward into the bucket of dirty water, splashing it everywhere and getting soaked herself, "Ow. I'm so clumsy!"

Sasuke walked over to her, "Are you OK?" he asked, crouching down next to the girl. He noticed she had pink hair, and when she looked at him, she looked at him with the most amazing jade eyes.

"Yeah!" she grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She stumbled out of the water bucket, "I do that at least once a week, with or without someone's help. Oh! Do you need a room? Tenten!!"

The pink haired girl rushed away from him, bellowing out another girl's name. She disappeared into a back room. Sasuke took this opportunity to take in his surroundings.

There were many white and green sofas and love seats in the motel lobby with end tables decorated by millions of flowers. The walls were a pleasant baby blue with off-white candles hanging off them that matched the window panes and the two fireplaces. The front counter was the only thing that was out of the color scheme. It was dark oak with a green counter top. He walked toward it and ran a hand over it. It was like a warm ice. Smooth.

A new girl came walking out of the back room, pinning a name tag to the front of her pink blouse. She walked behind the counter and looked him up and down. Sasuke felt like he was being x-rayed by her charcoal-colored eyes.

"'Afternoon," she said, "You look familiar. Oh what ever. All the rooms are open. Just choose one."

"Actually," Sasuke began, his eyes flickered to her name, "Tenten, I just came in to see if that girl was alright. I heard her singing, she was great until she fell into the water bucket."

Tenten glared at him, "She should be, she's the lead singer in our band."

Sasuke looked at her curiously. He knew many bands, but he had never seen her before, "Band? You're in a band together?"

Tenten smirked, "Yeah. Well, we're not famous like this Rookie Four group is. But whateve. We just enjoy to play music."

Sasuke blinked at her, "Why wouldn't you want to be famous like Rookie Four?" he asked. This girl obviously didn't know who he was.

"I wouldn't want a love to become a job, y'know?" she leaned forward on the counter, "Then it wouldn't be fun, having to play the drums all the time. Day and night, for some lunatic fans that think you're a puppet that can be played with."

Sasuke pondered this.

"Well, if you're not going to rent a room, you might as well leave." Tenten shouted, moving away from the counter and balancing on her heels.

"Hey! Tenten!" a hyper-sounding voice called from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned and saw a blond boy about his age walking toward the counter, he had a cheesy grin on his face. And he was wearing orange. Sasuke's eyes watered in pain when he saw so much orange.

"Neh, Naruto, Hinata is helping Sakura." Tenten told him with a bored look.

"What happened to Sakura?" the blond, Naruto, asked, raising an eye brow.

"She fell in the water bucket again. Because of this guy here." Tenten gestured to Sasuke with her thumb.

Naruto looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, but what does it matter?"

"You hurt Sakura-chan."

"What? No!" Sasuke defended, glaring at the orange boy, "She was singing. When she had finished I applauded her, she was surprised and fell into the water bucket. Wait! Who's Sakura?"

"The pink haired girl." Tenten grunted.

Sasuke thought for a moment and sighed, taking off the top hat, "I normally don't say things like this, but... sorry. I've got to go now." he walked past Naruto—who named their kid after a raman topping, anyway?--and left the motel.

He walked back toward the bus, his eyes closed, his fist stuffed hard in his jacket pockets. He opened his eyes when he neared the location of the bus and stopped dead in horror.

The bus...

It wasn't...

"DAMN IT!"

**&&**

**Reviews will be used to write the second chapter. Smile brightly now!**

**Also, I'm having trouble with Doves and Foxes. If someone were to give me inspiration, I'd update it, but it's not happening when I have none.**


	2. Cupid's Helper

**Marooned**

**Chapter Two – Cupid's Helper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.**

**Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

**I just wanted to clear things up. I prefer Shikatem. But for this fanfiction, it's gonna the couples are gonna be mainly SasuSaku and minor Naruhina, Shikaino, and Nejiten. Trust me. I do NOT mind Shikaino. I just prefer Shikatem.**

**And DemonicAngel08, I read your profile and I agree, linear graphs do need to die.**

**Cherry Lollipop, the first song that Sasuke sings is "It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry. The second one that Sakura was singing was "Tattoo" by Jordan Sparks.**

**Uuugh. OK. Back to the story.**

**&&**

Sasuke was horrified. The tour bus was... gone. What was he going to do now?

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stopped before he could dial. There were no bars on the screen. None at all. He walked around. Every time one bar showed up, it was gone a split second later.

Just great.

He shuffled into the motel again and up to the counter where Tenten still stood with Naruto. The girl with buns in her hair smirked at him when he entered, "What brings you back here?"

Sasuke glared at her, "My ride left without me. So I'll need a room for awhile until they come back for me." he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet.

"You mean the bus that said Rookie Four on it?" the blond orange asked.

"Yeah."

"How long will it take them to realize you're missing?" Tenten asked, curious now.

"I usually lock myself in the only bedroom and no one really goes to talk to me, so probably not until they reach Tokyo." Sasuke told her.

Naruto whistled.

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned to grab a key for Sasuke. She looked back around at him, "Room six, since it was the first key I picked up. So you're part of the Rookie Four?"

"Yeah." the raven-haired boy said indifferently.

"Which position?"

"Lead singer."

Tenten grinned. She was about to say something when the door of the back room opened and the pink-haired girl came followed by a blue-haired girl with pitch lavender eyes. The blue-haired girl smiled at the orange boy and walked over to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Sakura, Hinata, perfect timing." Tenten grinned.

Sakura looked at her questioningly.

Tenten cleared her throat and walked from behind the counter. She jabbed her elbow into Sasuke's upper arm and rested her cheek in her hand, her elbow continuing to lean against him.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata and she is Sakura, who've you already met, sorta. Well, now that you're all introduced, I have a deal you cannot refuse!" she said, pointing up at Sasuke with her free hand. He was curious, "I'll let you stay in your room half price, but only if you sing with our band."

"What?"

"Take it or leave it."

Sasuke glared at her. She drove a hard bargain. He looked around at the others and when his eyes fell upon the pink haired beauty his heart jumped inside his chest. So this girl was their lead singer. If he said yes, he would be singing with her.

He turned to Tenten, "That's all? To get a discount on my room, I just have to sing with you?"

"Everyday until your band comes back to get you," Tenten smirked and backed away from him, "From here to Tokyo and back takes about ten days straight. And considering there are many other towns between there and here, it'll take about twelve, maybe thirteen days."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, you've got a deal."

**&&**

"This is a stage?"

"No one ever comes here. And Mom doesn't like us practicing at the motel."

Sakura lead him toward a grove of trees, where the girl band, the Bloody Roses, was setting up. Hinata plugged in her base as a blond girl unfolded her keyboard's stand. When he and Sakura joined them, the pink haired girl set up two microphones and a sparkling green guitar.

"Yo Rookie One, come here."

Sasuke looked around at Tenten. She was sitting behind a blood-colored drum set. He walked up to her. She held out a sheet of music and he took it, "I highlighted all your parts in blue."

Sasuke's eyes traveled the paper, "This song is mushy."

"What did you expect? We're a girl band. Girl's don't sing about sex and beer."

"Neither do guys."

"It's a lot more common with men then it is with women."

"Fine," he swallowed and turned away from her and went back to Sakura, "Let's get this over with."

Sakura nodded and forced her finger to twitch. The blond at the keyboard nodded. She hit a key, Hinata strummed the base. Sakura waited for the note she entered on.

Sakura: When you're alone,  
don't be afraid.  
I'll be waiting here.  
For our arms to meet,  
for our lips to greet.

Sasuke: One day we'll meet,  
someday we'll see each other.  
Don't be scared.  
I'll be there.

Both: We'll see each other again.  
I miss you,  
but I don't.  
Because I know you're still with me.  
Living without you here,  
reminds me you'll be back again someday.  
We're only lovers,  
torn away by fate.  
But I know that we will be  
together once again.

Sakura: I've seen what it's like  
to be in the darkness.  
But I've seen the light.  
(Sasuke: You were my light.)  
It gave me back my life.  
(Sasuke: You are my life.)  
I know what it's like  
to be alone.  
But you won't have to be.  
(Sasuke: You don't have to be alone.)  
Because you have me.  
(Sasuke: And you have me.)

Sasuke: Because,

Both: We'll see each other again.  
I miss you,  
but I don't.  
Because I know you're still with me.  
Living without you here,  
reminds me you'll be back again someday.  
We're only lovers,  
torn away by fate.  
But I know that we will be  
together once again.

Sakura: But just because we've been separated,

Sasuke: Doesn't mean we don't love each other.

Sakura: And it's because we're separated,

Sasuke: our bond has strengthened.

Both: And we will never be apart again! Because!

We'll see each other again!  
I miss you,  
but I don't!  
Because I know you're still with me!  
Living without you here,  
reminds me you'll be back again someday!  
We're only lovers!  
Torn away by fate!  
But I know that we will be  
together once again!

We'll see each other again!  
I miss you,  
but I don't!  
Because I know you're still with me!  
Living without you here,  
reminds me you'll be back again someday!  
We're only lovers!  
Torn away by fate!  
But I know that we will be  
together once again!

Sakura: And we're just lovers,

Sasuke: and we've been torn away,

Both: by fate...

Sasuke couldn't help it. He was looking into her eyes. What was this feeling? And why had it come from singing this song? It was just some mushy love song. He hardly knew her, anyway. She was staring up at him, too, her jade eyes were shinning.

Sakura turned away from him, "Great job guys." She swung the guitar off her shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. Tenten had gotten up and was walking over to the blond girl. He quickly rushed over to her.

"Well, Rookie One, you weren't half bad." Tenten smirked.

He growled at her, "Why that song?"

"Oh, Ino here choose it." Tenten waved at the blond who smiled.

"I'm like Cupid's helper, Ketchup." the girl told him.

He furrowed his brow, "Ketchup?"

"Your name is Sasuke right?"

"Yeah."

Ino smiled oddly, "Well, Sas sounds like sauce and ketchup is a sauce." she winked flirtatiously.

He frowned and looked at Tenten, "She's weird."

"We all know. Well. Sakura will take you back to the motel. It's getting late and we all better get back home." Tenten looked at the sun that was now lowering down the horizon.

Sakura walked over to him, grabbing his sleeve, "Alright, come on. And I might as well give you a nick name, too, since Ino calls you Ketchup and Tenten calls you Rookie One. How about Cuddle Bear?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Try again."

Sakura laughed and turned to her friends, "I'll see you guys later."

As they walked away from the groove, Sasuke realized what Ino had said.

"_I'm like Cupid's helper."_

What did she mean by that? He took off his top hat and looked down at Sakura and noticed that he was a head taller than she was. It made him feel... powerful. In a way.

"Cuddle Bear, what are you looking at?"

Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind, "Don't call me that, Pinkie."

She scowled at him before pushing him playfully, "Tag, you're it!" Sakura ran off ahead of him, grinning widely.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised at her playfulness. A half-smile curled upon his lips and he ran after her up the hill toward the motel. If this was a normal life. He wouldn't mind having one of his own one day.

**&&**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO NOT STEAL THE LYRICS TO "TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN." IF YOU WISH TO USE MY LYRICS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ASK ME BEFORE USING THEM.**

**If you would like to add music to "Together Once Again," please ask me. In all likeliness I will say yes. But please give me credit for the lyrics.**

**If you haven't gotten the hint yet. I wrote the lyrics to "Together Once Again," the song Sasuke and Sakura sing in this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, everyone.**


	3. That's Not Who I Am

**Marooned**

**Chapter Three – That's Not Who I Am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.**

**Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

Sasuke turned on the television, curious to see if his band had found out he had been left behind yet. He had his back against a bed post made of cedar. The bedsheets were a simple golden sandy color with matching pillows. The rest of his motel room was decorated with many flowers from Ino's parent's flower shop down the road. He didn't mind the feminine factor of the room, though, he wasn't going to stay there for a long time. Hopefully.

"Hmm.. the price of underwear has gone up, interesting. Maybe for Naruto! Come on! I didn't really need to know that, you stupid news anchor, I wanna know about my band!" he raised the remote up to television set, about to change the channel when he saw at the bottom of the screen the words "Missing rock star, up next."

"Finally."

He watched through commercials impatiently. Who really cared if the government was selling houses and cars for half price?

And finally, his story was finally introduced.

"The world was shocked yesterday when one of the rookies from Rookie Four went missing. The three remaining rookies and their manager suspect themselves of accidentally leaving Uchiha Sasuke in one of the towns they stopped at on their way to Tokyo," the scene suddenly switched to show the tour bus with Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba standing in front of it with their manager Iruka.

They were talking to the news reporter. "Where do you think you could have left Uchiha?" she asked Iruka.

"We have no idea, really," Iruka told the reporter, "we had stopped in many towns on the way here. And the boys have tried calling his cell phone, but it's obvious that where ever he is, he doesn't get a signal. So we have no idea where he could be."

A knock on the door sounded, making him jump. He quickly turned off the television, "Come in." the door knob turned and Sakura entered, smiling slightly.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked, coming up to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Why not?" Sasuke said after a moment of thought, "I have nothing better to do."

Sakura smiled and pulled him off the bed. She was strong with her size.

Sasuke had gotten used to the outline of the town. Next to the motel was the flower shop, next to that was the only clothing store, and after that was a shutdown bakery. After that were small houses the residents lived in.

They walked all the way down to the last house where a man with silver hair was reading a little orange book in his yard. Sasuke stared at him curiously.

"Sakura, who's that?" he asked her in a undertone.

Sakura peaked around him to look at the man and smiled, "Oh. That's Kakashi-sensei. He taught at the school when we actually had one(A/N: There weren't enough students to keep the school open so it closed.). Kakashi-sensei!"

The man looked up. Sasuke was surprised. Kakashi had most of his face covered by a surgical mask and an eye patch over his left eye. His clothes were one color. Black. This guy looked familiar some how.

The man snapped his book close and walked over to them, "Hello Sakura, how is the band going?"

"Great!"

"Who's this young man?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to Sasuke.

"I am Uch--"

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke! But I call him Cuddle Bear!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke let her hug his arm and hang off it.

"I'm not Cuddle Bear." He groaned. She smiled up at him, toothily.

"Yes you are, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi chuckled and they looked around at him, having forgotten that the man had been there, "Would you kids like to come in for a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei!"

They followed the silver-haired man into his house. Everything in his house was just like his clothing. Dull. Sasuke thought it needed a woman's touch. He looked at Sakura, who had a look on her face that said the same thing that he was thinking.

The only decorative thing caught his eye. Golden records where plastered to the wall, silvers and platinums too. Two golden mean stood upon pedestals of polished wood, facing out into the room. Newspaper clippings were tacked to the wall. The display was calling his name.

He walked over to it, "Hatake Kakashi... oh! I should of realized it sooner!"

"What Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Kakashi had left to get them drinks so they were alone in the room.

"He was the lead singer of Invisible Nin. He was my inspiration to become a singer. You could say he was my hero growing up. I can't believe I'm in my idol's house."

"He was the one who taught us how to play our instruments."

Sasuke looked down at her and she turned her gaze toward him. They held their position for a moment before they heard the shuffling of footsteps and Kakashi appeared.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, "Why did you quit singing?" he asked.

Kakashi didn't look around at him as he poured lemonaid into three glasses, "I didn't quit."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly before turned toward the wall again. His eyes searched the news paper clippings before he spotted it, "That's right, the fire twenty years ago."

"Burned most of my face and killed my two best friends, who were my band-mates. The only one to survive besides me was Minato, Naruto's father, and sheriff in this town."

Sasuke looked back around at him, "Teach me what you know."

"There's nothing to teach. And I'm not going to teach you, off all people, if there was anything."

"Why not?"

"People like you do not care for others. Even if they just appear to," Kakashi told him calmly, "If they have friends, one of the friends is usually just using them. When was the last time you did something for someone else or when was the last time you ever had a true friend?"

Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes drill into him when he didn't answer Kakashi. He looked at her slowly.

"We're not friends, Sasuke?" she asked in an undertone.

"Sakura, listen, don't listen to what is unsaid." she hadn't called her Cuddle Bear like she usually did. For some reason it hurt him.

"He asked you a question and you didn't answer!"

Sasuke looked away from her. He heard her take in a rattling breath and she said, "Actions speak louder than words, Uchiha."

His eyes widened and before he could stop her, she ran out of Kakashi's house. He was about to go after her when Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"People like you don't belong here, Kid, stay out of our way until your band comes back to pick you up."

Sasuke growled lowly, "Try and stop me, Old Man."

Kakashi let go of his arm and Sasuke ran out the open door after the pink haired girl, "Sakura!" he yelled, but she was already out of sight, having most likely gone to the motel or one of her friend's.

No.

She was the kind of girl who handled her problems on her own.

Where could she have gone?

**&&**

Sasuke found her.

She was sitting in front of the blood-red drum set with her face buried in her arms. He came up next to her, "Sakura."

Sakura looked up. He had expected to see her eyes bloodshot from crying and she would have had been out of breath because of sobbing. But no. Her eyes were dry but tale tell streaks down her face she had failed to wipe away told him that she had been crying silent tears.

"Go away bastard."

Sasuke flinched. He had never heard the cherry blossom swear before.

"Sakura, let me explain--"

"There's no need. Just leave me alone, Uchiha. You apparently don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Prove it then!" her eyes almost looked hopeful.

Sasuke opened his mouth but slowly closed it again, looking down at his black sneakers.

"I knew you were too good to be true," Sakura whispered, "Now just go away."

He looked up at her again. She was glaring at him, it hurt him. He turned away, feeling as if he was being strangled by his heart.

It was that bastard's fault.

Sasuke would show him, show them all, that he was more than just some celebrity.

**&&**

**Ooooh. Kakashi was a bastard in this one. Ha! No offense for those who like Kakashi, but he turns around in the end. I like him too. No worries. Heheh. -Inserts cheesy smile here-**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, keep reading, and maybe even review?**


	4. For You

**Marooned**

**Chapter Four – For You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.**

**Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

Sasuke walked down the street. When he entered the flower shop, he was practically tackled by Ino, who looked angry.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"Nothing! I swear! It was that old Kakashi guy's fault," Sasuke told her, "Listen, Ino, what is Sakura's favorite flower?"

"She likes various blossoms, but I don't believe you!"

"Could I have some blossoms?" he asked, urgently, "I really want to make it up to her!"

Ino put her hands on her hips and glared, "It'll take more than a few blossoms for Sakura to forgive you."

Sasuke nodded, "I figured as much, that's why I wrote this." he pulled out of his jacket pocket a slip of paper. Ino stole it from his hands and read it.

"Have you got the music for the instruments yet?" Ino questioned. He smirked and pulled out four more slips of paper.

Ino grinned, "Cupid's helper is on the job!"

**&&**

He felt foolish as he swung the green guitar's strap over his shoulder. He strummed a few cords, getting used to its strings. Tenten was behind him, beating a couple notes on her drums. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were watching for Sakura and Ino to show up, Naruto's arms around Hinata's waist. Sasuke could hear they're muffled conversation.

"Why do you always blush when I touch you?" the orange blond asked. Sasuke imagined that Hinata was blushing quite a bit, but he could not see her face since she had her back to him.

"A habit, I guess." Hinata replied.

He heard Naruto chuckle but didn't hear what he had whispered because he had heard the voice that belonged to the person who he had their heart broken because of him, "INO-PIG! THAT WAS MY FOOT YOU STEPPED ON!"

Hinata unhooked herself from Naruto and rushed over to the base guitar.

"Sorry, Sakura," Ino told her friend, they stopped about a yard away from the band, "Now. We're here. Don't take it off until you hear the words 'I'm in love,' k?"

Sakura, who was wearing a green blindfold over her eyes, nodded, "This isn't something stupid, right?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You tend to do stupid things."

Sasuke could almost see the huge sweatdrop to the side of Ino's head.

Ino just chuckled, "Don't worry about it this time. You'll like it! Remember 'Daisuki!'"

"Yeah yeah."

Ino walked over to her keyboard in a brisk pace. She breathed in a sigh and let it out before staring to play a sweet melody. Hinata and Sasuke, on the guitar, joined in. Sasuke grinned as he saw one of her pink brows raise in curiosity.

"Hey girl," Sasuke said in a sing-song voice. He saw Sakura twitch when she heard his voice, but he continued, "Yes, I love you too. But why did you run away?

"Girl, I don't think I'll be able to do this. Not anymore.

"You're untameable.  
No matter how hard I try,  
you'll always be by my side.  
You'll always be the wild flower.  
And I can't change for the untamed.  
No matter what I do,  
you'll always be you.

"So I'll hold my head up high,  
and keep on lovin' you,  
until the day I die.  
We'll be together until the end.  
But is there going to be an end?

"You're untameable.  
No matter how hard I try,  
I never wanna see you cry.  
You'll always be the wild fire.  
And I can't change,  
for the untamed.  
No matter what I do,  
you'll always be you.

"If I have to let you go,  
there's one thing you should know.

"I'm in love with a girl," Sakura slid the blindfold down her face until she wore it like a necklace. She was staring, dumbfounded, up at him, "whose locks match the color of a rose.

"And whose eyes sparkle jade.  
And she's untameable.

"You're untameable.  
No matter how hard I try,  
even though you'll be by my side,  
you're always gonna be the wild flower.  
And I can't change,  
for the untamed.  
No matter what you do.  
I'll always love you!

"You're untameable!  
No matter how hard I try,  
You'll never leave my side!  
You're always gonna be the wild flower  
(and the wild fire).  
And I guess I can change,  
for the untamed!  
And no matter what we do,  
I'll never leave you."

He watched Sakura's face change from emotion to emotion. Happy, then angry, then finally, confusion. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he took the guitar from his shoulder and set it down in its stand. As he walked over to her, she held out her hand and he took it.

"I only have one question." she said.

"And what's that?"

"Is untameable really a word?"

Sasuke's smile widened, "Well, now it is."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Sakura grinned and accepted his friendly hug. Why did his heart almost give way when he gave it?

**&&**

The next day Sasuke walked down the street, randomly. He was lost in his own thoughts of yesterday. He wondered if all girls were that easy to get their forgiveness. Maybe it depended on the girl. And why the hell did he almost die of.. something when he had hugged her? But his heart had felt like it was on fire.

It didn't make any sense.

Well, maybe not to him, but maybe Ino knew.

As he entered the flower shop he saw Hinata, Naruto, and Ino standing at the counter. He walked toward them, suddenly nervous about talking to someone about the hug he shared yesterday with Sakura.

"Ino, I need your hel--"

"Everyone does," Ino grunted, "I'm busy right now, Naruto, you go talk to him."

Sasuke's onyx eyes met Naruto's blue ones. The glared at each other for a moment before Sasuke sighed, "Fine. But don't think he can help me with my problem."

Ino waved him off, not really listening to him.

Naruto gestured to Sasuke to follow him into the back room of the shop, "Cupid's helper might not know the answer, she's a girl and we're guys, after all," when they entered the room, Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke, "So what's up? Girlfriend problems?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Naruto snorted, "From the song you sang to her yesterday it sounded like she is."

Sasuke was clueless, "Sakura?"

"Duh."

Sasuke shook his head, "It's not her. At least I don't think it's not her," he felt uncomfortably telling Naruto this, "Yesterday, when I hugged her, it felt like my heart almost suffocated. I have no idea why, and I can't figure it out."

"Dude, it's obvious," Naruto grunted, "You're in love."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Impossible."

"Call it what you want," Naruto had the back of his head resting in his hands, eyes closed, a look of matter of fact on his face. He only opened his eyes when he heard a siren of a police car scream just outside the building, "What's going on?"

The two boys ran out of the back room. Neither Ino or Hinata were still inside. They were standing outside the door. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to them and Sasuke stopped in his tracks, horror struck on his face. He whispered in an undertone.

"Damn it."

**&&**

**Another song written by myself. :3 It's called "Untameable."  
**

**Uh oh!** **Who could Sasuke be cursing about? Well, if you ever saw the movie, I think you already know.**

** Happy reading:D **


	5. Separation

**Marooned**

**Chapter Five – Separation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.**

**Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

"Hey, Sasuke! You've been stuck in this hick town all this time?" Kiba jumped out of the Rookie Four tour bus. He rushed up to Sasuke and punched him in the air in greeting. Neji and Shikamaru followed more slowly.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched his father walking toward a news van.

The two girls were just staring at the two other boys. Ino blushing, Hinata confused and slightly angry looking.

"Yo! Rookie One, what's going on?" Sasuke looked around and saw Tenten and Sakura running toward him and the others. His eyes flickered over Sakura's face for a split second before looking away.

"It's not a hick town." Sasuke told Kiba.

"Sure, what ever," Kiba said, waving him off, "Well, anyway, guess what? I got a girl friend!"

"You? Amazing."

"You're just jealous."

Sasuke shook his head as Sakura and Tenten joined them. He smiled at the pink haired girl warmly and she hugged his arm. Neji frowned deeply at them.

"So you have a girl?" Neji asked.

Sakura blushed and let go of his arm.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just.. a close friend."

"Sure."

"This is really troublesome, can we go now?" Shikamaru asked. Ino was staring at him, her voice box seeming to have had vanished. It was the first time that Sasuke knew her not to speak.

Neji, who had been looking at Tenten, turned to Sasuke, "Iruka wants you to call him once we're in cell range."

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, "The news crew is coming."

Everyone looked around and sure enough, a proud looking woman strode up to them. She shoved a microphone into Sasuke's face but he pushed it away before she could ask him any questions.

"I'll answer any of your questions you have later," he said, growling. The reporter looked taken aback as he turned to Sakura

She smiled sadly, "We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, quietly, "In fact, we'll give each of you tickets to see the next show, if you like."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to see you at your work."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "I understand, somewhat."

She gave him a brief hug. He didn't want that hug to end, but it did, "You should go now." she said, turning away and retreating into the flower shop.

Sasuke didn't get to say goodbye to any of his friends. Kiba and Shikamaru were dragging him to the bus and the news team followed. Once inside, safe from the reporter and her camera man, he sat at the table and stared out the window. He watched Neji and Tenten exchange words. She looked angry. He couldn't hear her but it looked like she was saying, "You're leaving again, Neji-kun." Neji, whose back was to Sasuke, shifted and responded. Tenten covered her mouth as if to tell a secret. Neji shrugged, said something, grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She glared deadly daggers at him and he shrugged again. He jogged back to the bus and Sasuke looked away, pretending he had not seen what had happened between his two friends.

Instead, he pulled the slip of paper from his pocket and just stared at it. _It's my song to her, and it'll stay that way. No one will know of it other than Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and I._

As they drove away, he didn't notice Tenten slipping six or seven tickets and backstage passes into her jean pocket.

**&&**

Sakura was angry.

More than angry. Anger was a puppy cowering in the corner with fear of how she felt. She was more furious than a bull in a bull fight, even with spears sticking out of its body.

She stalked toward the tall, silver haired man, eyes burning with fire.

"Kakashi! Did I hear what I think I just heard?" she growled, cracking her knuckles threatening.

Kakashi stared down at her, "If you heard that reporter thanking me for sending that email, then yes, you have perfect hearing."

"You asshole! Why the hell did you email them so early?" her jade eyes sparkled with moisture.

"It was best for everyone that he left. He's just a self centered little bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself and anything but cars and money."

"That's not true!" Sakura screamed, "You just didn't want him around because it reminded you of your time with _your _band!" she turned on her heel and stalked away, fighting tears from her eyes as Kakashi stared after her in thought.

**&&**

Sasuke sat in a dark room, trying to concentrate on his songs, but his thoughts kept wandering to them and _her_, continuously. He swallowed and shook his head, trying to stop thinking of his first thing encounter with Sakura. How she had fallen into the water bucket. And then the song they sang together. It had put him under a spell or something.

There was a knock on the door and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke! We're on in five."

Sasuke nodded at the door, knowing that whoever had called would have not have seen him. He stood and walked out of the dressing room to meet Neji.

"You OK, dude? You seem to be out of it recently."

"I'm fine." Sasuke passed Neji, toward where the band entered. He stood between Kiba and Shikamaru while Neji stood on the other side of Kiba. The platform began to rise and he heard the roar of the crowd as they appeared from under the stage.

**&&**

"On this bed I lay,  
losing everything.  
I can see my life passing me by.  
Was it all too much,  
or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!

"I will not die. (I will not die.)  
I will survive.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
I feel alive, when you're beside me.  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
In my time of dying.

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
I feel alive, when you're beside me.  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
In my time of dying.  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
I will not die, when you're beside me.  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you.  
In my time of dying."

Sasuke could swear he was going blind. All the lights that swirled around him were blinding. He hadn't sweat this much since his last consort and it felt like his throat was on fire from singing nonstop. The loud music from his bandmates' instruments gave him a pounding headache. And his thoughts kept focusing on her. Maybe Naruto had been right.

Maybe he was in love.

Above him, a light flickered and sparked. Someone had climbed up there to fix it, but instead, the man had been clumsy and the light fell. Sasuke looked up at the yell, eyes widening when he saw light.

He jumped backward, dropping his guitar, before the light hit him. Time seemed to slow down. The light shattered when it hit the stage, sending fragments everywhere. A piece of glass cut his left eye. His foot tangled up in the stage current. Sparks flew, the curtains caught on fire.

And then he heard his name being screamed.

**&&**

Sakura gasped from between Tenten and Hinata from the third row. The fire grew and grew. She screamed Sasuke's name when his foot got tangled in the curtain. She began to fight her way through the crowd.

History was repeating itself.

**&&**

**Oooh nosss! Don't worry, there isn't going to be any character deaths. Although Sasuke gets hurt-ish.**

**Yeah! One, maybe two, chapters left!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	6. History Repeats Itself

**Marooned**

**Chapter Six – History Repeats Itself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the songs. If I did, I'd be the luckiest person in the world.**

**Summery: Sasuke, the rock star. Sakura, the daughter of a motel owner. Naruto, the son of the sheriff. And Kakashi? Cars parody. Sasuke gets left behind in the little nobody town of Konoha. What happens when he meets Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Naruto? Semi-co-written by Vwaterlily.**

Kakashi stared in horror and disbelief. He went to stop Sakura from getting any closer to the fire, but she was already engulfed in the parade of the Rookie Four fans that was now pouring out the emergency exits. He heard her cry out Sasuke's name a second time.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He looked around, Ino was pulling his sleeve, "We have to go before the smoke reaches us."

"But Sakura..."

"I know Sakura, she'll be fine. And so will Sasuke." she turned and followed the rest of her friends and the fans to the exit.

**&&**

Sasuke heard his name being called. He searched for the source with his eyes before a wire near him had gotten caught on fire. It sparked, sending up miniature fire works and lashed around like a blind snake. The curtain he was tangled in was now on fire and the blaze was approaching him. He was having a hard time breathing because of the smoke. He didn't know how much more time he had left. He couldn't see his band because of the smoke. He hoped they were alright.

He thought of Sakura, _I never got to say goodbye. _

He closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. It never came, instead, he felt a tugging at his ankle. He opened his eyes.

Sakura was there! He had a sudden impulse and his body followed it, even thought his mind was screaming at him not to.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and turned her toward him. He lay his lips on hers forcefully and hard. He liked this new found feeling of dominance, but she pushed him away.

"We'll have time to do that later!" she said over the roar of the flames. She grabbed the curtain again and started to yank at it until he was free. He staggered to his feet, pulling Sakura up with him. He looked around for the emergency exit. Through the flames, he could see the doorway, barely.

Sasuke pulled her through the flames that licked and kissed their skin and clothing. He was used to the feel of fire, having experienced it often as a child. But Sakura wasn't. So he lead her through a winding maze of black stage that was not engulfed in flame. A wire whipped around, sparking and lashing. Sasuke dodged it, holding Sakura behind him.

Together they danced through the fluttering fire that kept spreading.

Sasuke saw his guitar now ablaze. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, but kept going. They jumped off the stage and sprinted to the door. The two dove through the door, smoke sodden and skin burned red. Parts of their clothing were brunt slightly and Sakura's hair looked one inch shorter.

**&&**

"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his friends later on that day. Sakura sat with her back to him, seeming embarrassed. Neji was standing with Tenten on the other side of the room, talking in secret.

"Neji slipped Tenten some tickets after your friends dragged you to the bus," Naruto explained, "And since Kakashi had the biggest car and wouldn't let anyone else drive it, he came alone too."

"He felt guilty, too." Ino smirked, a slight blush on her face from sitting next to Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. The silver haired man 'hmm'ed but didn't say anything. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. Their eyes meet, she blushed and turned away. The Uchiha looked at all his friends and Kakashi.

"Mind leaving Sakura and I alone?" he asked.

Ino and Naruto smirked and each other while Hinata giggled. Everyone filed out of the room expect for Neji and Tenten, they seemed to be in a different world, whispering to one another. Sasuke shrugged this fact off.

Sakura turned to him. Sasuke lifted his hand and touched her face. She hesitated for a moment before leaning into his palm.

"What's the matter?" he asked, she blinked green eyes.

"Nothing, it just feels awkward around them and you at the same time." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it," Sasuke smirked, "'Cause I want you to be my girlfriend." he chuckled at her expression that changed from embarrassed to surprised.

They just sat there before she finally said, "Yeah, I'll be you're girl." Sakura leaned forward slowly until their lips collided softly.

**&&**

"_So you and your stupid band are trying out to become the next rock sensation?" an angry, younger by about a year, Tenten growled, crossing her arms as she glared up at her boyfriend._

"_Yeah," Neji said, "We'll be leaving for America in a week, if we get the jig, I won't be able to see you for another year." Neji grabbed her hand gently but she pulled it away, glaring._

"_I sometimes think you love your friends more than me, Neji." she snarled._

_Neji looked bewildered, "That's not true, Tenten. We're taking a chance and we don't know the outcome."_

"_Neji, you don't care for me enough. It'd just be best if you and I just never saw each other again. I'm going to turn away now. And I will never look back. I will never think of you ever again." Tenten turned away from her now ex-boyfriend and walked away from him, leaving Neji next to the fountain in the middle of the mall, his mouth agape._

"I never wanted to see you ever again." Tenten said, narrowing her eyes at Neji.

"You know I still love you." Neji whispered, almost seductively. Tenten wasn't phased by his tone. Neji frowned.

"You love music more than me. You always have. I'm going to turn away again. If you don't come after me, I will make sure that I will never be in your life again." Tenten glared and slowly turned, heading for the door, not noticing Sakura and Sasuke on the couch. She felt Neji grab her around her waist. They just stood there, Neji's face buried in her shoulder.

**&&**

**Well, it's finally done! I'll leave your imagination to what happens next with the two couples. At least they're together now. -Smiles- Thank you for reading, everyone! I really hope you enjoyed! And as for Ino and Shikamaru, I'll leave that to your wonderful imagination too.**


End file.
